Ying Yang
by Cranky Sky
Summary: ONESHOT/ Las dos partes de un equilibrio perfecto y del amor son el ying y el yang. Fic dedicado a NadiaMartinez de DA. :D


Hola! Este fic va dedicado a: **NadiaMartinez **de DA. Espero que te guste! Aunque siento que me quedó algo rarito XD

SK/ FNU/ Flowers no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Hiroyuki Takei!

Ok espero que os guste, oh! Y recuerden! Dejen REVIEWS y FAVS! ¿Por qué?

¡Porque me hacen feliz! X3

Se despide por ahora: **C.S**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un espíritu corría a toda velocidad, su destino: Funbarioka, en Tokio, tal vez la gente común no lo veía, pero si habían shamanes cerca, de seguro que se fijarían, en el apache y la niña que iban sobre su lomo, no se veían tan apurados, pero era imposible que un espíritu de la naturaleza dejase incompleta la misión que se le fue encargada, y es que, Silver iría por una importante reunión, a la que su esposa, por cosas de apaches no pudo asistir, pero estaba de acuerdo en que el compromiso entre su hija y el del hijo de la rama principal de los Asakura, una familia muy respetada, y hasta temida en el mundo shamánico, era buena idea.

Tal vez era de mañana, y los habitantes de la pensión no estaban, Ren se había ido con Jeanne a dar un paseo por ahí, Tamao con Horo, Lyserg y Chocolove se fueron por un helado, Ryu y Manta fueron a comprar la despensa, Pilika y Jun habían ido de compras, los espíritus descansaban por ahí, fuera de la enorme pensión y aguas termales, en la cual sólo quedaron los dueños, la familia Asakura-Kyoyama, esperando por sus invitados.

Ahora todo estaba preparado, Yoh preparó la comida y Hao puso la mesa, que antes estaba llena de gatos, una vez todo estaba listo, la tranquilidad se rompió por unos gritos que provenían de uno de los cuartos de arriba, y es que, Anna Asakura estaba peleando por bañar a su hijo de cinco años de edad.

Mientras, el espíritu encargado de traer desde la Aldea Apache a Silver y Alumi Niumbirch llegaba a su destino, sobrevolando los edificios cercanos, Hao escuchó tal ruido del aleteo del espíritu, Yoh salió junto con él a darle la bienvenida, el animal emitía una ráfaga de viento como si de un helicóptero se tratara y al aterrizar, un hombre apache bajaba con su hija de cinco años, Anna salió de la pensión a recibirlos también.

–¡SILVER!– Gritó Yoh emocionado.

–¡YOH!– Gritó de igual forma y ambos se abrazaron muy emocionados con cascaditas en los ojos, provocando una gotita de sudor en Hao y una vena resaltada en la sien en Anna.

–Bienvenidos.– Saludó Anna con su inexpresiva mirada, tratando de ignorar tan estúpido momento, según ella.

Hao por otra parte, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía como el apache y el shaman se separaban algo apenados por tal demostración, Yoh, Anna y hasta Hao que era bastante distraído, o idiota según Anna, fijaron sus ojos a una niña que se escondía atrás de las piernas de su papá, ella tenía los ojos azules, su piel era algo oscura y el cabello era rubio claro, estaba tímidamente viéndolos de reojo a todos, sobre todo a Yoh y Hao que se parecían mucho, demasiado la verdad, sólo que el primero se veía más viejo y era más alto que el primero.

–Alumi, saluda.– Le dijo el apache a su hija, que tímidamente salía detrás suyo.

–Ho-hola a todos, es un placer, me llamo Alumi Niumbirch.– Dijo la niña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante sus interlocutores.

–Como ya saben, ella es Alumi.– Dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

–Un placer, pequeña.– La típica sonrisa en el rostro del líder Asakura no podía faltar. –¿Cuántos años tienes?– Preguntó.

–Cinco.– Respondió inmediatamente.

–Eres muy bonita.– Le dijo Hao con una sonrisa.

–¡IMBÉCIL PEDÓFILO!– Anna mandó a volar a Hao que aterrizó con toda la cara en el suelo, esto le dio gracia a la niña, pero no a Hao que tenía cascaditas en los ojos.

–Nadie me respeta como shaman King…– Chilló el mayor de los Asakura.

–Señora Asakura…– Llamó el espíritu que había traído a Silver y Alumi.

–Puedes retirarte, Silver Claw.– Respondió Anna e inmediatamente el espíritu desapareció.

–¿¡Es usted el rey shaman!?– Preguntó la niña a Hao muy entusiasmada.

–Sí, por desgracia de la humanidad.– Dijo Anna poniendo su pie encima de la espalda de Hao que tenía cascaditas. –Pero no han venido a eso.–

–Es cierto.– Intervino Silver, que había estado callado. –Vinimos a hablar sobre tú y tu posible **prometido**.–

–¿Prometido?– Preguntó ella inocente.

–Sí, es la persona con quién te casarás, cuando seas grande.– Dijo Hao ya de pie.

–¿Y qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡Vengan, conozcan a Hana!– Dijo muy contento el líder Asakura con una típica sonrisa suya.

Inmediatamente todos entraron en la pensión, que estaba recién aseada por las Hanagumi, se sentaron en la mesa de la sala principal, Yoh y Anna se fueron y sólo quedaron Hao, Silver y Alumi, luego de un rato los cabezas de la rama familiar aparecieron.

–Silver, Alumi, les queremos presentar a alguien.– Dijo Yoh sonriendo.

–Su nombre, es Hana, Hana Asakura.– Y ambos dieron un paso al lado para separarse y ahí estaba, era un niño rubio, con los ojos color miel, llevaba consigo un overol naranja, la niña al verlo, se sonrojó un poco, ya que el chico le había sonreído.

–Un placer.– Dijo Silver sonriendo.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hana Asakura, tengo cinco años.– Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Por fin, es un placer conocer al futuro cabeza de la familia Asakura.– Silver le dio la mano al niño.

–¡Muy bien, Hana, Alumi, salgan a jugar al patio, los adultos tenemos qué conversar!– Dijo Hao mientras servía té.

Los niños obedecieron y salieron al patio de la pensión, mientras los adultos, menos Hao que parecía adolescente, a planear el compromiso entre la Familia Asakura, y la Familia Niumbirch, haciendo según las predicciones de Tamao, una sangre fuerte y muy poderosa que llevase el apellido Asakura-Niumbirch y por nombre Yohken II, (valla Tamao sí era directa) y que sería muy respetado en el mundo shamánico, eso y porque Anna quería que los Asakura prolongaran su victoria para la siguiente SF.

Mientras, los niños estaban en el patio.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– Preguntó el niño.

–Me llamo Alumi, Alumi Niumbirch.– Respondió ella, algo tímida ante el chico que estaba de lo más normal tirado en el pasto.

–¿Alumi Niutich?– Preguntó él algo confundido por el apellido de la chica, que por cierto había dicho mal.

–¡No, es Niumbirch!– Río ella. –Mi papá dice que tú y yo nos vamos a casar algún día.– Le dijo contenta.

–¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Guácala no, no me gustan las niñas!– Gritó asqueado mientras sacaba la lengua.

–¡Eres un niño grosero, tú y yo seremos casados y me harás caso!– Le gritó ella.

–¡Yo no le hago caso a niñas!– Respondió sacándole la lengua y arrugando la nariz.

Adentro de la pensión, los adultos platicaban.

–La próxima SF será dentro de 500 años más.– Explicaba Yoh con su típica sonrisa.

–Queremos que nuestra familia conserve el título de Shaman King.– Dijo Hao con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Tamao nos dijo que uniendo a Hana y Alumi…– Anna vio a su esposo para que prosiguiera.

–Nacería un niño llamado Yohken II y sería un poderoso shaman.– Completó el menor de los gemelos Asakura.

–Y entonces nuestra familia empezaría a hacer cada vez más fuerte el linaje, pudiendo así tener ventaja en la próxima SF.– Complementó Anna.

–Ya veo, mi esposa y yo estamos de acuerdo, sólo falta que ustedes hagan el pacto, de que Hana Asakura y mi hija, Alumi Niumbirch se casen, de antemano tengo confianza en que el chico la hará feliz, ¿Trato?– Respondió Silver.

–Trato.– El cabeza de la familia estrechó su mano con Silver.

–¡30, listo o no allí voy!– Gritó Alumi desde un árbol de cerezo.

La chica se fue a buscar al niño, que estaba escondido por algún lugar de la gran pensión, encontrarlo no sería fácil pero Alumi quería ganar el juego, es cierto, esta no era su casa, y era muy grande, con muchas habitaciones, pero no era cosa que ella no pudiese hacer, según ella misma claro.

Lo buscó en miles de lugares, en las habitaciones, closets e incluso hasta sumergido en las termas, pero no se metió ella, claro, ahora el juego le comenzaba a cansar, en serio ¡El lugar era muy grande! Pero sí, ella era Alumi Niumbirch y… ¡No perdería!

Luego de un buen rato se paró harta de seguir buscando y exhausta se recostó en el tronco de aquél cerezo gigantesco, eso hasta que escuchó una voz.

–¡Valla, sí que eres mala jugando al escondite!– Ella vio que arriba de ella colgaba el niño, con una sonrisa triunfadora.

–¿Hana?– Preguntó ella al ver que bajaba hábilmente.

–¡Lo sabía, las niñas nunca ganan porque los niños son mejores!– Gritó felizmente.

–¿A si? ¡Pues es lo único en que los niños son buenos!– Le gritó enojada.

–¡No es cierto, las niñas pierden en todo contra los niños!– Le sacó la lengua.

–¡Eres un tramposo Hana y… y… y tienes nombre de niña!– Esto sí le impactó en el orgullo, que era gigantesco para sus cinco años.

–¡No es cierto, no es cierto…!– Repetía constantemente.

Ambos siguieron peleando, hasta que corrieron a la casa en competencia.

–¡Papá, Hana tiró de mi cabello!– Le dijo ella con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Porque ella dijo que tenía nombre de niña!– Le sacó la lengua.

–¡Sí pero porque él dijo que los niños eran mejores que las niñas!– Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ambos se pusieron a llorar, dejando a un Silver, un Yoh, una Anna y a un Hao muy confundidos.

–A ver, a ver, ¿Es por eso que lloran?– Preguntó Hao mientras reía.

–¡Anda que con cinco años y ya pelean por cosas tontas, como una pareja casada de años!– Rió Yoh mientras veía como Silver consolaba a Alumi y Anna a Hana.

–¡Ella/él tiene la culpa!– Y se señalaron mientras se sacaban la lengua.

–Che, creo que debimos hacerlo conocerse más grandecitos.– Dijo Silver sonriendo.

–¡Todos los niños son así jajaja!– Se rió Hao. –Ve que cuando crezcan sería una cosa similar!–

–Niños vengan conmigo.– Dijo Anna mientras trataba de analizar bien la situación, ambos obedecieron a la madre de Hana, que los llevó al patio, la visita había durado todo un día.

Las estrellas ya adornaban aquél oscuro cielo, en compañía de la luna, madre de la noche, así que cuando salieron, los niños admiraron con emoción cuantas estrellas adornaban el cielo, mientras los demás adultos llegaban al lado de ellos, Anna y Yoh quitaron de sus cuellos, un collar que tenía cada uno, el de Anna era blanco con un punto negro, y el de Yoh negro con un punto blanco, ambos tenían un broche para prensarse entre sí, Anna tomó ambos y se los mostró a los niños.

–Niños, son muy jóvenes para entender esto, pero igual se los diré.– Les dijo Anna mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto, los niños hicieron lo mismo, y los adultos permanecieron a distancia.

–Mami ¿Qué son esos collares?– Preguntó Hana a su madre.

–El blanco es el ying, el negro el yang, una pareja es como esta fuerza, la unión de ambos consta del amor que se tienen, superando obstáculos y apoyándose entre sí, si el ying y el yang se unen en perfecta armonía, nace la paz y el amor, Alumi, tú eres el ying, y Hana, el yang, ambos son parte de un círculo de fuerza y unión, que algún día ustedes se encargarán de unir para crear…–

–El ying yang.– Dijeron ambos niños asombrados, Anna les dio una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba primero a Alumi, colocándole el ying, y luego a Hana, poniéndole el yang.

–Prométanme que los cuidarán, hasta unirlos como muestra de su amor.–

–¡Sí, lo prometemos!– Dijeron ambos mientras contemplaban los collares que ahora poseían.

Dos personas observaban desde el techo de una pensión las estrellas, hasta que de pronto una estrella fugaz hizo su aparición, la primera en verla fue la mujer de cabellos rubios claro que era abrazada por el hombre de cabello de oro.

–Hana, si pudieses pedir un deseo, ¿Cuál sería?– Preguntó ella mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su amado que aún veía a la madre luna cuidar de aquellos que posaban sus ojos en aquél espectáculo nocturno.

–Ninguno.– Respondió así nada más.

–¿Cómo, ninguno?– Preguntó posando su vista en la de su pareja.

–Ninguno, porque mi deseo ya se cumplió, ¿Quieres saber cuál es?– La preguntó dándole una cálida sonrisa, mientras sus penetrantes ojos miel brillaban ante la luz de la madre de la noche, clavándose con los suyos.

–Sí…– Respondió contemplando con amor al hombre.

–Estar contigo, para siempre.– Respondió, mientras unía su collar negro, con el suyo blanco.

–Hana…– Fue lo que pudo decir al sentir las fuertes manos tomando las suyas, y a él acercándose a su oído. –Tú eres mi yang…– Le dijo mientras él acariciaba su rostro y viceversa.

–Y tú mi ying…– Se acercó totalmente a su oído y le susurró. –Te amo…– Al oír eso ella sintió ese calor dentro suyo y respondió de la misma manera.

–Yo también te amo…– Más que unidos por el collar, se fueron acercando, hasta darse un verdadero y cálido beso en los labios, con la luz de la luna contemplando aquella hermosa escena y el viento acariciando aquél hermoso sentimiento, eso hasta que…

–¡Mamá, Papá ¿Dónde están? Vinieron los abuelitos!–

–Creo que debemos ir…– Dijo ella mientras desenganchaba el collar y se disponía a entrar.

–Sí… adelántate, yo voy en un rato.– Le dijo con una sonrisa, y ella entró en la pensión, él se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que tomó su collar entre su mano y susurró. –Sí, definitivamente, no fue una mala elección…– Y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras disfrutaba de las voces de su familia, no cambiaría, no lo desearía, porque definitivamente, ambos disfrutaban de que tuvieran un verdadero amor… de que fuesen el Ying y el Yang…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**À Bientôt from: C.S!**


End file.
